censorship_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Krazy vs. Life
Krazy vs. Life (also known as Krazy vs. Life: Round 1) is a British adult-animated comedy programme first airing November 22, 2016 on Krazy'z Channel of Krazinezz. The series is known for being the first original series by Krazy that hasn't been adopted or cancelled before airing (Mind and Why Do You Ask, Mr. Clockney? were cancelled, but Dude has considered adoption for'' Mr. Clockney'') and winning an Emmy in 2017 for Best Animated Programme 30 Minutes or Less (for the episode "Krazy vs. Life and the Freezing Diamonds") and a song featured in the episode "The Rebel" has been nominated for a Grammy for Best Rap/Sung Collaboration. The series was very short-lived, being cancelled after one season. However, a sequel to the series (with four episodes) called Krazy vs. Life: Round 2 and another (with six episodes) called Krazy vz. Everyone premiered in 2018.The series was syndicated for Cartoon Network's swim programming block in 2018, starting with a three-hour marathon containing all the first season episodes. The series' main workers are Krazy (creator, executive producer, writer, technical director), Rich Moore (demand for higher salary, director) and Jeffrey Lynch (animation director, storyboards). Lynch used to use the name Jeffrey the Horse Murderer in the credits, but by episode four, he's started using his real name. Episodes and shorts Shorts *'Krazy Goes to High School:' Krazy meets all his former high school buddies again at a high school reunion. Entered in a short competition for Cartoon-Con 2014 and didn't win. The short was presented at the award ceremony. Due to its inclusion as filler in the episode "Dead to Me," it is sometimes considered as part of the series. 2:53. (TV-14-DL/15) *'Krazy's Christmas Party:' Krazy invites all his former high school buddies to his 15th annual Christmas party. It was shown at 9:55pm on FX after The Simpsons Movie ''on the 20th December, 2015. 3:43. (TV-14-L/15) Episodes *'Krazy vs. Life and the Freezing Diamonds:' Krazy and Drillhead are sent to read a storybook called ''Jeffrey's Dead! (and I'm So Fucking Happy) so that children will watch the show. First appearance of Krazy (Krazy) and Drillhead (TBA). Premiered November 22, 2016 on Krazy'z Channel of Krazinezz and March 2018 on swim. 10:42. (TV-14-L/15) / Highway to Heck, Parts One and Two: The gang are sent to Hell because Krop pissed off the devil big time in 1788, making a deal with the devil that makes Krop allowed to be sent to Hell in 2040, but accidentally, the devil put the date on his laptop in 2016. First appearance of Krop (TBA). Guest stars Nancy Cartwright as Dani. Premiered November 22, 2016 on Krazinezz and March 2018 on swim. Won an Emmy. 11:17. (TV-14-V/15). Full length: 21:59. *'Night Mare and Drillhead vs. Metalcore:' Krazy tries to kill Jeffrey the Horse Murderer so his dream-exclusive pet horses won't be killed. Guest stars Richard O'Brien as Jeffrey the Horse Murderer. Premiered December 6, 2016 on Krazinezz and March 2018 on swim. 12:02. (TV-14-LV/15) / D***k D***ing in S****: Network Executives of the Death Star use their brand-new Death Star 2.0 to censor Earth. Premiered December 6, 2016 on Krazinezz and March 2018 on swim. 13:03. (TV-14-DLV/15) Full length: 25:05. *'The Rebel:' Krazy meets his high school rival Rebel McCrookson begging for money on the street. They have a fight in public but they both really want to have a good public figure so they make up and tell stories of their past in high school... on stage in the middle of a Jessica Plz concert. Guest stars Snoop Dogg as Rebel McCrookson. Premeried December 10, 2016 on Krazinezz and March 2018 on swim. 22:37. (TV-14-LV/15) *'Dani Goes Glammy:' Dani forms a glam metal band with Krop, Rebel and Jeffrey the Human Murderer (releasing one album called I Want Bitches for Christmas) that eventually gets a load of groupies, both male and female (because glam is all about the ladies). Rebel gets married to Dani while they were both drunk and in two weeks, they divorce. However, they then miss each other and try to get re-married, but then Jeffrey the Human Murderer dies, so they split, unable to take the death of their best friend. Meanwhile, Krazy and Drillhead celebrate Christmas. Guest stars Dani in Chains (Nancy Cartwright, TBA, Snoop Dogg, Richard O'Brien). Premiered December 22, 2016 on Krazinezz and March 2018 on swim. 21:52. (TV-14-DLS/15) *'Green and Nerdy:' When Krazy is proclaimed to be a two on an genius scale, he remembers when he as a science and math nerd (or "genius") in high school. Guest stars Snoop Dogg as Rebel McCrookson. Premiered January 22, 2017 on Krazinezz and March 2018 on swim. ??:??. (TV-PG-DLSV/12) *'Death (Part One):' TBA. Premiered January 23, 2017 on Krazinezz and March 2018 on swim. ??:??. (TV-PG/PG) *'Heaven (Part Two):' TBA. Premiered April 1, 2018 on Krazinezz and September 22, 2018 on swim. ??:??. (TV-PG/PG) *'#TwitterManiac:' Drillhead gets obsessed with Twitter. Premiered April 8, 2018 on Krazinezz and September 22, 2018 on swim. ??:??. (TV-PG-DL/PG) *'Dani in Chains (Part One):' Dani in Chains reforms with Krazy on drums instead of Jeffrey and the group released their second album, the self-titled Dani in Chains. TBA. Premiered April 15, 2018 on Krazinezz and September 23, 2018 on swim. 22:28. (TV-14/15) *'Class, My Ass, Go Balls Out! (Part Two):' Dani in Chains continues their popularity and releases Class, My Ass and their single "Balls Out" becomes a number one hit. TBA. Premiered April 22, 2018 on Krazinezz and September 23, 2018 on swim. 22:10. (TV-14/15) *'Dani vz. Criticz: Round 1 - Dani... Juzt Dani (Part Three):' Dani gets rejected by her bandmates when she suggests they should be a pop band. Dani releases her album Dani without anyone helping her - just Dani singing, no instruments. The album is listed on The Top 100 Worst Albums Ever of 2010's, while the new album by Rebelz 4 Life (Dani in Chains without Dani), entitled Damn Hippies, is on The Top 100 Best Metal Albums Ever of 2010's, as number two, behind Drowning Pool's Let the Bodies Jump Around. Premiered October 1, 2018 on Krazinezz. 25:59. (TV-14/15) *'Dani vz. Criticz: Round 2 - Criticz, Bite My Azz! (Part Four):' Rebelz 4 Life breaks up after Rebel suggests becoming a hip-hop group. They eventually do when Dani comes back, turning into the hardcore hip hop group Fuck Life and release their new album, Fuck Hip-Hop, Fuck Me, Fuck Life. They become a hit, but then critics start to buy the album... Premiered October 8, 2018 on Krazinezz. 21:32. (TV-14/15) *'(This episode will be written by me if no one signs up to do it.) TBA:' TBA. Premiered October 15, 2018 on Krazinezz. ??:??. (TV-PG/PG) *'(^) TBA:' TBA. Premiered October 22, 2018 on Krazinezz. ??:??. (TV-PG/PG) *'Pika Girl:' Krazy falls in love with an anime-obsessed girl. However, the girl is caught uploading hentai art of Krazy... This is how a lot of hentai starts. Premiered October 29, 2018 on Krazinezz. ??:??. (TV-14-LS/15) *'Dead to Me:' TBA. Premiered November 5, 2018 on Krazinezz. ??:??. (TV-14/15G) Trivia *''Krazy vs. Life: The Official Zoundtrack'' is the official "zoundtrack" to the animated television series Krazy vs. Life. The album contains both music used in the show, referenced in the show and "Jessica Plz rarities," rare songs that were released by Jessica Plz in limited release. "Sad but True," a cover of the Metallica song, was re-released as a single from this album after being released as a single from the official soundtrack to the 2018 sequel of Godzilla (2014). *In each episode, a letter is hidden in the background (usually partially hidden by an important character or object). When put together, the letters are "Ystro a, Is o dlot noe." (Note that in "Death," there was also a comma in the background.) However, Krazy revealed on his Twitter account @ThatGuyWhoWroteThatShow that the actual sentence was "A story, so I told one" - if seen in the production order, the letters would make that sentence. This is a reference to the song "By the Way" by Red Hot Chili Peppers from their eighth studio album, By the Way. Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Mrs Chanandler Bong Category:Shows Category:Episodes Category:TV-PG Category:TV-14 Category:Krazy vs. Life Category:Preservation